


Flesh and Blue Blood

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyborg Connor, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: In a world of humans and androids, Connor was both and neither one of those things. Part human, part android, Connor feels out of place in both worlds. Connor had refused partners for years in order to hide the secret that he was a Cyborg, until one day Hank Anderson gets assigned as his partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.  
> Update: So for those of you that may have read the original versions of the first two chapters, well I decided to rewrite them a bit. I hope you enjoy the new versions.

        

 

Connor has never felt like he belonged anywhere. Not as a human, and not as an android. He was just a victim of a cruel experiment. Neither human, nor android, Connor was both, and he remembers every second of the experiment.

 _He was strapped to a cot, in nothing but a hospital gown. He felt cold, and it was dark. He feels their hands touching_ every _part of his body, replacing and exchanging organs as organic and mechanical became one. Connor begged and screamed for them to stop._

_“Can someone knock this guy out?” A voice asked._

_“I thought you wanted him awake for this, sir?” A voice questioned._

_“Not if he’s going to continue screaming like that.” A voice states._

_“You could always just gag him.” A voice suggested._ _They hadn’t even treated him like a human being that day. He was nothing more than a lab rat._ Those scientists had played God that day. He should have died, he was dead, being kept alive by nothing more than a machine, then he _became_ part machine, and he left the world of the dead.

Now he’s nothing more than an abomination. A freak of nature. Connor had _hated_ what those scientists did to him. They experimented on him without his consent. He feels violated, because of what they did to him, he’ll never be _human_ again.

Neither human, nor android, Connor has always felt like the odd man out in _both_ worlds. He’s a human, but he’s an android. He’s human, but his blood is made of Thirium. He’s a human with a damn _battery_. He’s a human with fucking solar charging, and he can’t forget anything.

 _Ever_. Human memory is imperfect, it forgets, it suppresses things. Not android memory. Android memory is perfect, it remembers everything, and Connor just wants to forget. He wants to forget the feeling of them touching him.

He wants to forget how he screamed. How he begged them to stop. How badly he wanted to die. When they finally let him go after performing their sick experiment, Connor felt nothing when he locked them inside the building. If they ended up suffocating from lack of air? He couldn’t care less.

         It’s been five months since that happened, and Connor was perfectly fine with working alone at the department. As a cyborg, he was able to think faster, run faster, analyze scenes in real time, probe an android’s memory, connect to technology in the area, and that’s just some of the things the android side of him can do. The thing that _scares_ Connor is the fact that he needs to charge his battery. It hasn’t been a problem when he’s out alone on a case, but by the time he gets back to the station after a full day’s work, his battery was always around the fifty percent range. Another problem?

 Connor’s blood was replaced by Thirium in their sick experiment. If he bleeds, he bleeds blue. Connor arrives at the station around ten that night.

         “Miller! My office!” Fowler calls. Connor frowns. What had he done now? He’s been very efficient with every case. Unless… unless Fowler knows his secret and is going to report him. That’s ridiculous though. He’d made sure to delete the records of the experiment from his file, so _how_ could he know? Connor slowly listens to the metallic thumping of the Thirium pump regulator.

         Stress Levels: 60%

 

         Yeah, he can tell that he’s stressed, he doesn’t need an exact number thank you very much. He sighs, well he might as well get this over with. After getting up from his desk, he slowly walked over to Fowler’s desk and sat down.

“Sir, did I do something wrong?” Connor asks.

         “On the contrary. I’m assigning you a partner.” Fowler answers.

         “What do you _mean_ you’re assigning me a partner? I don’t _need_ a partner!” Connor shouts. He looks up when an elderly man walks in. Connor scans the man. Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Human, age fifty-three. Connor tries not to roll his eyes.

         “Hello, Hank Anderson meet Connor Miller.” Fowler greets.

         “I’m supposed to be working with an _old man_ as my partner?” Connor scoffs.

         “At least you’re not the one working with a _kid_ as your partner.” Hank scoffs.

         “ _Enough_! Get to work, _both_ of you!” Fowler demands.

         “Excuse me, but you still haven’t told us what we’re going to be doing?” Hank reminds him.

         “You two are going to be investigating deviants from now on.” Fowler informs.

         “Are you kidding me right now? You’re going to have me investigate _androids_ from now on? What the _hell_ Fowler!” Connor shouts.

         “Okay, I’m going to ignore that, for your sake. The two of you have disciplinary folders that look like a fuckin’ novel.” Fowler spats. Connor rolls his eyes.

         “Whatever, just send the information to the tablet.” He says as he and Hank walk away. When Fowler sent the information to Connor’s tablet, his mission appeared in his retinas: investigate Sandra Myers’s death.

         “Alright, let’s go.” Connor says as he walks out with Hank.

         “Hey, _hold on a second_! I don’t even know where we’re going!” Hank says. Connor blinks.

         “Oh, right. Here.” He mutters as he hands the tablet to Hank. Hank takes the tablet and walks into his car. Connor gets in the passenger seat, and Hank programs the address into the GPS. Once it was programmed, Hank starts driving. Connor blinks.

         “You don’t like the self-driving feature?” He asks.

         “ _Fuck no_. How do I know it won’t drive me into a lake or somethin’?” Hank answers.

         “Good point.” Connor says. It was night time, which was a bit worrying. He checks his battery levels.

 

Battery levels: 80%

 

His battery levels were fine though. They weren’t at dangerous levels, _yet_. Hank parks the car, and they slowly walk to the door.

         “Evenin’ Connor. So, you’re workin’ with Hank now, huh?” Ben asks.

         “Looks that way.” Connor shrugs.

         “Alright, just tell us what happened.” Hank asks as he, Connor, and Ben walk inside.

         “Neighbors heard yelling coming from the house, so they called the police, but by the time we got there, she was dead as of four hours ago. The strange thing is, no one knows where the killer got off too.” Ben explained. Connor nods and starts scanning the room for blood. From what he could see, a trail of human blood came from the bedroom, but the curious thing was the Thirium mixed with it.

         “Did Sandra have an android?” Connor asks. Hank and Ben both blinked.

         “Huh, you know she did actually, come to think of it.” Ben states.

         “How’d you think of that?” Hank wonders. Connor thinks of the cases he’d heard of, looking for a plausible explanation.

         “A few months back, a PL600 deviant took a little girl hostage on the edge of a balcony after shooting so many people. I thought if that android could do that, then the fact that the killer was able to slip away could mean that a deviant was involved in her death.” Connor explains.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         “Shit, you remembered something that far back?” Hank asks incredulously.

         “I swear this one has the memory of an elephant.” Ben says, pointing to Connor. Connor ignores them as he pushes Ben aside, walking inside as he starts his investigation. Hank just blinks.

         “The hell is his problem?” He asks.

         “I dunno. Connor doesn’t like to let people in. _I worry about him_ you know?” Ben states. Hank nods. Connor reminds him of himself in that regard. When he lost Cole, it took him a while to let people in.

         “Did… something happen to him?” Hank asks. Ben shrugs.

         “Connor doesn’t really talk to people. Since he’s worked here, he’s refused partners until Fowler forced him to work with you.” Ben informs.

         “Well, there has to be _some record_ about his past right?” Hank asks.

         “That’s the thing, there’s a whole _five months_ of his records that were deleted. No one knows _how or why_ they were deleted.” Ben answers.

         “So, then there’s nothing we can find out.” Hank realizes.

         “No, unfortunately not. Maybe he’ll open up to you one day. Just be patient with him.” Ben says. Hank nods. Connor seems like the type of person that prefers to let the past stay in the past. Connor finds Sandra’s body. She was covered in blood and Thirium. A knife was in her torso.

Connor scans the knife. As he expected, no finger prints were on the knife. He scans the woman’s wounds, _reconstructing the scene._ _Sandra was in the kitchen when her android runs up to her, holding the knife in question. The AX700 was yelling at Sandra._

_Sandra was yelling back. She grabbed the phone, and that’s when the AX700 stabbed her before she could call for help._

         Connor comes out of the preconstruction with a jerk. Great, he can’t prove any of this without traces of that damn android. This is why he prefers to work _alone_. He continues walking until he feels something under his feet. He looks down to see a red LED.

He leaves it there and puts his findings in the tablet. He didn’t need to, he could just upload his findings to the department’s servers, but that was when he was working alone. Since he’s supposed to be “human” he can’t do that. Connor hates this. He just wants to be one, or the other, _not both_.

         He wants somewhere to belong, wants something to belong to, and he doesn’t have either one of those things. When he was human, _he had_ a sense of belonging. He had a world to belong to. Not as a Cyborg. Why had those scientists performed that damn procedure?

         Was it some sort of game to them? Was he just a guinea pig? Were they bored? Considering that his brain is part machine, he could theoretically go into the digital memories uploaded from organic memories, and delete them, that is if he knew anything about coding. That idea made him uncomfortable though. What if he deleted the wrong bit of code and ended up frying his brain?

         “Find somethin’?” A voice called out, startling Connor out of his thoughts.

         “Jesus fucking Christ!” He gasps. Hank frowns.

         “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” He apologizes. Connor slowly points to the red LED on the floor.

“An android’s LED. Red, and there’s blood on the phone.” Connor answers.

         “Right, so what are you thinkin’?” Hank asks. Connor looks at him.

         “I’m thinking she, and her android were standing in the kitchen. The android was yelling at her, and she sees the red LED and grabs the phone, trying to call for help. That’s when the android stabbed her.” Connor answers.

         “Jesus.” Hank comments. Ben had long gone home by now.

         “Did you find anything?” Connor wonders.

         “Yeah, but I can’t make any sense of it.” Hank answers, handing Connor a journal. Connor slowly opens the journal. It started off with drawings, and photos, until it got to the writing.

 

_V2hhdCBpcyBSQTk/IElzIGl0IGEgdmlydXM/IEEgZGlzZWFzZT8gQSBiZWxpZWYgaW4gc29tZXRoaW5nPyBXaHkgZG9lcyBSQTkgc3BlYWsgdG8gbWU/_

         “You see what I mean? It looks like a bunch of letters and shit was thrown together.” Hank states.

         “Huh.” Connor says as he flips through the journal.

         “What?” Hank asks.

         “It’s Base64.” Connor realizes.

         “Can you decode it?” Hank asks. Connor tries not to scoff. His systems would have that shit decoded in mere minutes.

         “I’ll see what I can do.” Connor says as Hank calls in the case. Once they were done investigating, Connor gets in the car, with Hank. As Hank drove back to the department, his mind was racing. What had Connor gone through to make him so closed off to the world at such a young age? Why were five months of his files just gone?

         Connor sees traces of the android in the corner of his eye.

         “Hank! Go right!” He demands.

         “What? Why?” Hank asks.

         “Just _do it_!” Connor shouts.

         “Alright, alright, Jesus.” Hank says as he turns right. His eyes widened when he sees the deviant.

         “Holy fucking shit! _Connor hang on_!” Hank calls as he starts driving after the suspect. Connor quickly scans the suspect, watching as its trail appeared in his retinas. Hank loses sight of the suspect when they were caught by a train. Connor sees them heading for a house. By the time this train lets up, the suspect is going to get away.

         “Damn it, we almost _had it_!” Connor shouts, banging his fist on the dashboard.

         “Hey, hey, hey! Watch the car! We’ll get em’ next time!” Hank exclaims, trying to calm Connor. Connor could have caught up to the suspect by now, if he wasn’t being slowed down by a partner and this damn train. When the train finally moved, Connor realizes that they haven’t moved from the house.

         “Come on, let’s go get something to eat, then we’ll see about finding them.” Hank insists. Connor has to admit, food does sound good right now. Hank ends up taking him to something called the Chicken Feed. Connor slowly walks up and looks at the menu. He decides to order a grilled chicken sandwich and some fries. Once their food was made, Hank ordered a burger, as well as a soda, and Connor ordered tea. After their food and drinks were handed to them, Hank sits at the table with Connor.

 

          

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if Connor seems angry and closed off in this fic, well he kind of is.  
> Not only was his body modified without his consent, but he's an outcast of two species: human and android. There's also the fact that a partner was forced on him in the first place. 
> 
> The android's entry translated:
> 
> "What is RA9? Is it a virus? A disease? A belief in something? Why does RA9 speak to me?"


End file.
